


Noche oscura, noche eterna

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena sólo quería ser feliz lejos de su hogar. Pero él no dejó que eso fuese así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche oscura, noche eterna

Le ves venir. Te extrañas porque no entiendes qué hace aquí, en este lugar tan lejano a tu tierra. Él se acerca a ti y te pide que va de parte de tu madre. Te estremeces al escuchar su nombre y le das la espalda. 

Te niegas a aceptar la propuesta. Te pide explicaciones, pero no se las quieres dar. Él parece molesto. Mucho, además. Le dices que ahí, en Rumanía, estás bien y que no tienes intención de regresar a ninguna parte. Él te coge de la muñeca y te saca a rastras de la casita donde os halláis. Le gritas que te suelte pero hace caso omiso a tus súplicas. 

Consigues soltarte de sus garras y le pides que se marche. Sin embargo, él no está dispuesto a volver a Inglaterra sin ti. De su túnica, saca algo brillante y plateado que reconoces como una daga. Respiras con tanta fuerza que piensas que el corazón se te va a salir. Sin apenas poder moverte, te agarra de la cintura y te amenaza con el frío acero de la daga sobre tu abdomen. 

Lloras y suplicas que te libere, pero tiene demasiada fuerza. Sientes que aquel loco va a cumplir su promesa y cada vez te sientes más y más débil. Te falta el aire. Luchas con las pocas fuerzas que te quedas con uñas y dientes y consigues liberarte.

El húmedo aire de la noche hace que respires con alivio. Las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas, helándose por el frío de la noche. Corres todo lo que tus piernas te permiten sin un rumbo fijo. Desconoces siquiera cuánto llevas haciéndolo. Tal vez minutos, horas... 

Intentas rememorar lo que acaba de pasar sin éxito alguno. Los árboles del bosque desaparecen en la oscuridad. No consigues ver nada. Sientes cómo tus lágrimas van cayendo hasta que te percatas que ni siquiera eres capaz de llorar. Son como lágrimas invisibles queriendo escapar de una prisión eterna.

Te sientes extraña. 

Coges una gran bocanada de aire, pero sientes como si tus pulmones no se llenaran. 

Te notas diferente. Algo no va bien. 

Ahora te preguntas cuánto rato hace que dejaste tu vida atrás.


End file.
